These days, for power devices, a structure in which a plate-like connector or strap of copper or the like, not wire bonding, is used as a connection structure between a chip and an external lead is proposed in order to reduce resistance, and there are a growing number of such products.
Furthermore, a structure is proposed in which a connector mounted on a chip is exposed from a resin, and heat is dissipated from both the lower surface of a package on the mounting substrate side and the upper surface of the package. In this structure, the peculiar problem caused by exposing the upper surface of the package is a concern, and solution to the problem is required.